


rainy nights and a conversation

by hnyaas



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Local boy comes out to older relative as trans, Mabel and Ford are mentioned, No Ship, Trans Dipper Pines, are those tags ?, idk - Freeform, stan is trans god told me, the whole idea of an older trans person and a younger trans person bonding is everything to me sorry, trans male character(s), trans stanley pines, turns out said relative was trans the whole time!, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnyaas/pseuds/hnyaas
Summary: Dipper sighed. “Well, I guess maybe the real reason I wanted to tell you is because I really...care, about you. And I don’t want to be someone you don’t approve of, y’know?”Stan showed a rare, soft smile. “Kid, I’ve been a traveling grifter for most of my life. I doubt there’s anything you can say that’ll make me hate you,”
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 18
Kudos: 341





	rainy nights and a conversation

Dipper never thought he’d tell anyone. 

After coming out to his parents and going into middle school with his official school mandated nickname as “Dipper” Pines, he swore himself to secrecy. He felt no need to tell anyone he wasn’t dating, or anyone who didn’t already know.

But finding out that your great uncles twin brother wrote the supernatural journals that you’ve been living through all summer sort of put things in perspective. Dipper felt bad for not trusting Stan, plain and simple. 

It was night. Ford was down in the basement doing god knows what. Mabel was asleep. Dipper was visibly shaking, standing in the living room and looking into the kitchen, waiting for the perfect moment to walk in casually.

Rain poured gently outside. All the lights were off in the shack except the hanging lantern in the kitchen. It was Dippers favorite time of night, when everyone was asleep and everything felt peaceful.

Except he didn’t feel very peaceful right now.

He was exhausted from a crazy day. He was anxious to tell his secret. He was scared and excited at the same time. Stan has never seemed to be one of those super old fashioned types, who would throw him out of house and home from being “different”. Dipper believed this strongly after hearing Stans backstory.

And so, here went nothing.

“Uh, Grunkle Stan?”

Stans head tilted up from his magazine reading. He was in his usual attire of a loose white tank top, his gold chain, and blue striped boxer shorts. His hat was hanging oh the coatrack.

“Can’t sleep, kiddo?”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and sat down across from his great uncle. “Something like that,”

Stan immediately looked concerned. “Something bothering ya?”

Dipper sucked in a breath. “It’s just that we’ve been together all summer and I feel really bad for not trusting you and it’s weird but I feel like telling you would, like, being us closer and I think you care about me and just want to toughen me up or whatever and I-“

“Jesus kid, slow down. You don’t have to spill some big secret just because you feel bad. I wouldn’t have trusted me neither,”

“Okay, but I kind of wanted to tell you anyways? If that’s okay,”

Stan looked more curious than concerned at this point. 

Dipper sighed. “Well, I guess maybe the real reason I wanted to tell you is because I really...care, about you. And I don’t want to be someone you don’t approve of, y’know?”

Stan showed a rare, soft smile. “Kid, I’ve been a traveling grifter for most of my life. I doubt there’s anything you can say that’ll make me hate you,”

Dipper sighed. “Okay so, you know how um, you’re a man?”

Stan furrowed his brow. “Uh-huh,”

“And like, you were born that way?”

Stan said nothing, but laughed through his nose.

Dipper felt like he was being laughed at. He was nervous. But he couldn’t back down now.

“Okay well, I’m a boy, a man, even. I just...wasn’t born that way,”

Stan stopped laughing. “Elaborate?”

“Uh, well, I was like, born a girl and stuff. Me and Mabel are identical twins. But like, when I was about ten or eleven I realized how much I hated being in my own skin, y’know?”

Stan nodded.

“And like, I was just really confused. I was always sort of a ‘tomboy’, but I knew this was different. My parents let me dress all masculine and stuff, but they still like, called me a girl and my girl name,”

Stans face is unreadable.

“Um, anyways, it’s called being transgender. Uh. If you didn’t know?”

This time, Stan laughs. “Kid, c’mere,”

He stand up and pulled Dipper into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him. Dipper choked in relief.

Stan released his vice grip. “Your parents know, right? I mean, they were calling you by your name and all that,”

Dipper nods. “Yeah, they know. I just wanted to tell you,”

Stan gets a weird look on his face. Sad, but not sorrowful. Happy, but not excited. Sort of somber. “Kid, let me tell you something,”

Dipper leaned in, ready to receive the info.

“I don’t know how you didn’t get it, I mean, you’ve seen me shirtless. I guess the scars are pretty old by now.”

Dippers eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

Stan smiled. “Well Mabel figured it out when she was attempting to groom me for Lazy Susan,” he pulled his tank top up, making a point to show off his pecs.

Dippers breath caught in his throat. How didn’t he see this before?

On Stans chest, barely noticeable, are two large, faded, white scars. They wouldn’t be noticeable unless you were really looking, as Stans pale skin blended in and his grey chest hair covered them.

For seemingly no reason, Dippers eyes welled with tears.

“You—what? You’re trans too?”

Stan chuckled and pulled his shirt back down. “Yeah. Big whoop. But hey, we got something in common,”

Dipper still felt incredibly emotional. “You’re like, the manliest man I know! Well, besides Manly Dan, I guess,”

Stan nodded a mumbled something that sounded a lot like “hard to beat,”

Dipper continued. “And like, you’re brutish and hairy and you wear brass knuckles. You fought zombies with your fists! I guess I’m just happy that a man I look up to is like me,”

“Oh, kid, c’mon. I’m kind of a wreck. You could have better role models,” Stan argued. But his face showed how happy he was to be considered a hero to his nephew.

“And—wait. What happened with Mabel?”

Stan smiled as he sat back down. “She saw the scars her third time shaving my chest. After my failed date, she just took me aside and asked me. I guess I used to be scared to tell people about this. My best advice for you, kid, is to get ripped,”

Dipper laughed. “That’s not really my thing,” he pauses. “Thanks, Grunkle Stan,”

“Eh, don’t mention it,”

“How long ago did you like, do it?”

“Do what?”

“Like, surgery and stuff.”

Stan kicks his feet up on the table and grabs his magazine. “You do not want to know about my medical history. Lots of illegal ‘hospitals’. Lots of, uh, stealing money,”

Dipper looks at Stan. “I figured as much. I guess I should...go to bed, now,”

Stan grunts in response.

“Grunkle Stan?”

Stan looks up.

“Thank you. Again,”

“Kid, I said don’t mention it. Now hit the sack, I don’t need you sleep deprived on the job. We gotta long day of fixin up the shack,”

Dipper goes to bed that night feeling invincible. He didn’t even know old people could be trans. He wonders vaguely if it can run in the family or if anyone’s ever researched it. He goes to bed that night feeling like he knows his uncle better than he ever thought he would when he first arrived in Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Stan definitely already knew. Considering their parents sent the twins to live with him for a whole summer he’s probably pretty close with the family.


End file.
